fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Fae
Fae (ファ, translated Fa in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Binding Blade. She is a Divine Dragon child from the hidden Manakete village of Arcadia. True to her appearance, she is childish and naïve. Despite this, she is several centuries old. Because she is a full blooded dragon, she ages very slowly, even more than Sophia (who is a half-dragon). She always speaks in third person. In her support with Elphin, Fae reveals that her name is very long and humans can only hear the "Fae" part of it. Story Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken Fae can be found in the house in Chapter 22 of Eliwood's story or Chapter 23 of Hector's story in Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken, making a brief cameo. She is alone there watching the house. She reveals that there is treasure buried in the sand near the bones and imples that she encountered Pent and told him about the treasure. Her name is only mentioned if Hawkeye enters the house, in which case she will tease him about his habit of saying 'Is that so?' as well as revealing the information about the buried items. Fire Emblem: Binding Blade When Roy first arrives in the hidden village, Fae wants to go with them but is forbidden to do so. Despite the guardians of Nabata watching over her, first Hawkeye, then his daughter Igrene, Fae sneaks out and is captured by Bern. She is saved by Roy later on and fights with the army using her Divinestone. In-Game Base Stats | Manakete ↓ Manakete | Light |1 |16 |2 ↓ 14 |2 ↓ 14 |3 |7 |2 ↓ 17 |6 ↓ 26 |1 |5 |Dragonstone | Divinestone |} Growth Rates |130% |90% |85% |65% |150% |30% |50% |} Supports *Sophia *Igrene *Sue *Niime *Elphin Overall Fae is an extremely powerful unit, and becomes significantly more so every time she levels up. However, her weapon only has 30 uses, and without cheats or exploits, cannot be replaced. She excels offensively, and fares well defensively, her only weaknesses being her speed and low starting HP. Given that much of her capability comes from her stone, and for the same reason has limited use, she is effective at filling in gaps on chapters that allow more characters than usual. Her survival is required to obtain the best ending, and she is forced to fight in the final chapters, so it is recommended to level her up a few times before that point. This isn't as hard as it sounds thankfully as she gains 100 experience almost every time she defeats a unit. While she may be fragile, she can do significant damage to enemies of any level. Quotes Binding Blade Rekka no Ken Conversation in the house on Chapter 22 (if any of the Player Units visited the house) Fae: You know what? I'm watching the house all by myself. Do you know how to do that? You have to sit and be good. So that's why I'm here. What are all of you guys doing? Are you hunting for treasure, like that other guy? Let me tell you a secret. There's something good buried near the bones. I know stuff like that. (if Hawkeye visited the house) Fae: Ah! It's you, Hawkeye! Hawkeye: What are you doing, Fae? Fae: I'm watching the house! Hawkeye: Is that so? Fae: Oh, guess what! A man came to see me earlier. So I told him a secret. I told him something good is buried near the bones. Yup! He looked pretty happy! Hawkeye: Is that so... Fae: That's all you ever say, Hawkeye! "Is that so?" Hawkeye: Is that so? Fae: See! You said it again! Hawkeye: Is that--sorry. Ending Fae - Divine Dragon (神とよばれし竜 Kami to yoba reshi ryū) *After returning to Nabata, Fae was never heard of again. Many historians today voice their skepticism whether she really existed at all… Etymology "Fae" is variant of the name "Fay", derived from Middle English faie meaning "fairy". It appears in Geoffrey of Monmouth's Arthurian legends in the name of Morgan le Fay. It has been used as a given name since the 19th century. In some cases it may be used as a short form of Faith. Also, "fey" means magical, fairylike, strange and otherworldly. Notes *While Fae can only attack using a Divine Stone with only 30 uses, it is possible to steal a Fire Dragonstone with infinite uses in Fire Emblem: Binding Blade for Fae to use. This can be done in either Chapter 22 or 23 by having a Thief run up to an enemy Manakete and have the thief get berserked by an enemy spellcaster (although this can be very dangerous for the thief). Should the thief choose to steal from the Manakete, he/she will end up stealing a Fire Dragonstone, something that a normal thief not berserked would not be able to do. Keep in mind that this will mess up the battle animation for Fae and may crash your Game Boy Advance/emulator. **If Fae uses said dragonstone against Idenn, it causes several graphical glitches during the battle. Gallery File:FaeFE6.png|Fae's portrait in Binding Blade. File:FaeManga.jpg|Fae's appearance in Hasha no Tsurugi. File:FireDragonFaeIdoun.gif|Fae using a Fire Dragonstone against Idenn. Fa untransformed.JPG|Fa untransformed Fa as a dragon.JPG|Fa as a dragon Category:Playable characters Category:Manakete Category:Fire Emblem: Binding Blade characters